


FENIX

by minimamente



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Superpoderes, algo de ciencia, sera una especie de crossover, tal vez aparezcan mutantes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Actualmente es un desconocido incluso para el mismo.Un John Doe más en la multitud. Al menos es el nombre que le pusieron a su archivo en el hospital y del caso en la policía, no sentía que tenía cara de John, pero era lo que normalmente ponían para personas sin identificar.Luego un día ve las noticias, y por fin siente algo de familiaridad al ver a un grupo de personas disfrazadas. Siente que debe de ir a San Fransokyo para seguir esta pista de su pasado y saber quién es realmente.¿Encontrara las respuestas que busca o solo más incógnitas? ¿Quiénes son estas personas disfrazas y que significan para él?
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Kudos: 3





	1. John Doe

**Author's Note:**

> Nueva idea loca, nueva historia.   
> Tal vez cambie el resumen mas adelante o haga algún fanart que suba a mi twitter https://twitter.com/minimaidea

1 John Doe

Nota: " John Doe " (para hombres) y " Jane Doe " (para mujeres) son nombres de uso múltiple que se usan cuando se desconoce el nombre verdadero de una persona o se oculta intencionalmente.

Recuerda el fuego, el aroma a humo, el hedor de su carne quemándose, el dolor insoportable al sentir el fuego devorándolo y luego el ruido ensordecedor de una explosión.

Esas son las únicas recuerdos lo suficientemente claras entre memorias confusas y caóticas en su mente, es lo más claro a la vez que caótico de que es capaz de recordar, todo lo demás es humo y cenizas.

Cuando trata de recordar algo más haya que el incendio, hay siluetas borrosas y vagos detalles que no forman algo en concreto, entre más trata de concentrarse en cosas en específico se da cuenta que esa información es opacada por una cortina de humo y cenizas.

Tal vez el fuego se lo llevo todo… incluso a él.

Perdida de memoria a largo plazo a causa de un evento traumático, o Amnesia retrograda global, fue el diagnostico de los doctores en aquella pequeña clínica a la que lo llevaron después de ser encontrado deambulando en las calles de una pequeña ciudad cerca de la frontera. Descalzó, con harapos chamuscados como ropa, y sin ninguna idea de dónde venía, a donde iba, o quien rayos era.

Puede que estuvo en medio de un accidente, dicho incidente desconocido fue el que causo su amnesia, o al menos es lo que lograron deducir los doctores y policías.

Pero con esa escasa información no pueden hacer nada, actualmente es un desconocido incluso para él mismo.

Un John Doe más en la multitud. Al menos es el nombre que le pusieron a su archivo en el hospital y del caso en la policía, no sentía que tenía cara de John, pero era lo que normalmente ponían para personas sin identificar.

En cadáveres comúnmente.

La pareja de rancheros que lo trajeron y encontraron vagando se compadecieron un poco por él, a pesar de sufrir alguna que otra quemadura no era lo suficientemente grave como acabar internado en el hospital, y la pequeña clínica era lo suficientemente pequeña como para tener una política de reservar sus camas solo para los casos más graves, la policía local tampoco podía de ser de tanta ayuda inmediata, era un pequeño pueblo y no había personas desaparecidas que encajaran con sus rasgos o criminales tampoco en su base de datos que ayudaran a encontrar algo de su identidad, ni siquiera contaban con un albergue de indigentes o algo parecido.

No tenía identificaciones, dinero o ropa decente a la mano o algo propio aparte de los harapos con lo que lo encontraron.

Así que el par de hombres que lo encontraron lo invitaron a quedarse en su rancho hasta que tuviera las cosas un poco más claras, cosa, como habían dicho los doctores, podía ser cuestión de días o nunca, la amnesia es diferente en cada persona, y su caso no tenían ninguna pista como para ayudar a recuperar sus recuerdos o saber quién era.

Con el tiempo era probable que recuperara sus memorias, o al menos es lo que dijo el doctor.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo tomaría saber quién era él… o fue?

Confuso y caótico fue este comienzo en esta vida, ni siquiera al mirarse en el espejo podía sentir algo de familiaridad, aunque podía deducir que era de ascendencia asiática y rondaba cerca de los veinte. Sin saber la fecha exacta de su nacimiento solo eran suposiciones.

Tomándose un tiempo para familiarizarse con ese rostro que se reflejaba en el cristal del baño del cuarto que le prestaron, sus ojos marrones con algunas vetas doradas inspeccionaron ese rostro largo y con un par de orejas saltonas al lado de esta, había algunos raspones y uno que otro parche en su cuello y cuerpo. El tratamiento de la clínica fue eficiente al tratar las pocas heridas que tenía pero si tuvieran un mejor equipo el tratamiento sería más eficaz contra posibles infecciones, como spray antiséptico y parches con gel antibacterial para evitar posibles infecciones, aunque los nuevos equipamientos eran algo caros… ¿de dónde habían salido esos conocimientos?

Esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que sabía cosas… pero nada especifico de su pasado.

Pero regresemos a esos primeros momentos, en que se sentía perdido pero no tan abrumado, era como un estado de shock o de sentir estar dentro de un sueño lucido, de hecho se planteó la idea de que si esto era un sueño pero no, esto era tan real como el aire que respiraba.

Inspecciono su cuerpo el cual era esbelto y bien construido, si tenía que elegir una palabra seria “saludable” si no contabas con los raspones y la piel sensible en algunas partes por las quemaduras.

Mientras se aseaba e incluso cuando se ponía la ropa nueva que le habían prestado busco algún lunar o marca de nacimiento, una marca distintiva, pero no tuvo suerte.

Es consiente que las personas no aparecen en este mundo de la nada, nacen, crecen, tienen familias y conocidos, pero él en esos momentos ni siquiera tenía eso. Era como empezar desde cero, una hoja en blanco con un nombre genérico en un archivo, “John Doe”. 

¿Si no sabía de su pasado que clase de futuro le esperaría?


	2. Misterios del cosmos

2 Misterios del cosmos

“Nunca desdeñes lo que no entiendes…”

Si te dijera que hay cosas inexplicables existentes en el universo seguramente es más que probable que me dirías que siempre hay una explicación lógica o científica que logre desenmarañar cualquier misterio, solo que aún no se ha descubierto dicha respuesta, y tal vez tengas razón o quizás no, pues la única explicación que existe es que “están ahí”, “existen”, “así de ser”.

Pues es así la existencia de muchas cosas, seres, entes que han estado ahí desde el comienzo y seguramente estarán mucho después de que todo desaparezca.

Así es la existencia de “algo” que pasaba por la vía láctea cuando decidió descender a la Tierra.

Llamarlo “algo” quizás es ofensivo a la vez que inexacto, pero no encajaría como “esencia”, “ser” o “conciencia”, es más allá de eso y tan complejo de una manera que es difícil describir. 

Pero para no complicarnos mucho con pensamientos filosóficos regresemos a ese momento, casualidad o destino, en que este “algo” descendió a la Tierra de su largo viaje de miles de años, y de todos los seres existentes en ese momento uno llamo su atención.

Es curioso como la esencia de la vida misma se expresa tan potentemente en los momentos de más crisis, especialmente en nacimientos… y muertes.

Como llamas que brillan con mayor intensidad al momento de ser prendidas o en su último suspiro antes extinguirse, y es ahí donde puedes deslumbrar todo el potencial y esplendor de la vida misma.

La chispa que lo comienza y finaliza todo.

Y lo que serían segundos, nada en realidad bajo la perspectiva de ese ser, también reflejan la eternidad y toda una vida vivida y todo lo que le faltaba por vivir.

¿Qué es agregar unos segundos más a este ser que llamo su atención? 

Y es así que por capricho o destino, un milagro sucedió.

*+*+*+*

John, o quizás no-John, observaba las estrellas desde su habitación. Ya llevaba varias semanas en este lugar, tenía un trabajo aquí y ya una rutina que daba cierto sentido de normalidad a su vida.

Aun no tenía recuerdos más allá de la noche que lo encontraron pero por lo demás estaba bien.

¿Verdad?

Era un joven de ascendencia asiática con un estado de salud optimo, eso sería lo que la gente vería o concluiría después del primer vistazo a su persona, algo demasiado normal y común en el estado de California. 

Después del gran terremoto de 1906 y que inmigrantes japoneses vinieran a ayudar en la reconstrucción de lo que antiguamente se conocía como la ciudad de San Francisco varios de ellos se asentaron primero en la ciudad y más adelante a lo largo del estado de California y la mayor parte de la costa Oeste, cerca de la mitad de la población en ese estado eran de ascendencia asiática (no solo japoneses, sino también coreanos, chinos y vietnamitas en general).

Sin embargo esas semanas a pesar de que no le habían traído sus recuerdos de regreso, si le había traído algunos datos sobre su persona, algunos sorprendentes para sí mismo. Era como si cada día fuera un nuevo descubrimiento.

Para empezar se había dado cuenta que tenía conocimientos médicos, no solo conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios sino también de grado clínico y farmacéutico al punto que sabía para que servían las medicinas y sus ingredientes, lo cual le hizo preguntarse y plantearse la idea que tal vez había sido un estudiante de medicina antes del accidente o con una especialidad que requería dichos conocimientos.

Tal vez preguntar a una universidad cercana podría darle una pista, pero la universidad más cercana se encontraba a dos ciudad de donde se encontraba y entre las carreras a estudiar ninguna era de medicina, la mayoría estaba inclinada a la ingeniera agropecuaria, ganadería y otras especialidades más aplicables en el campo que es lo que era lo más solicitado en el área laboral en estos rumbos.

Aunque más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que al parecer no solo era un experto en el área de la medicina; como parte de su acuerdo de tener techo y comida él mismo se ofreció a trabajar para el par de hombres que le acogieron en forma de pago, por lo que se dedicó a trabajar en el campo como un obrero más, la actividad le permitió conocer más personas y mantener su mente ocupada tratando de evitar la constante preocupación de no saber realmente quien era.

Cosechar era un trabajo pesado que iba desde las primeras horas de la mañana a caer hasta desmayarse sobre su cama, y aunque este trabajo era para retribuir a la generosidad de las personas que le brindaron ayuda este también tenía un sueldo, lo cual también ayudaba a ganar algo de dinero propio el cual no tenía.

Regresando al tema de “autodescubrimientos”, Rafael y Philip, el par de hombres que le acogieron y le dieron un empleo, también eran principalmente las personas con las que más convivía y por lo tanto, también las que mayoría de los días lo llevaban al campo a trabajar en su camioneta, camioneta que un día en la mañana en medio del camino comenzó a fallar y se detuvo.

Resulta que también tenía almacenado en algún lugar de su cerebro conocimientos de mecánica sobre motores, lo cual con solo un vistazo logro idéntica el problema y arreglar el averió.

Conocimientos que no solo se limitaban a motores de carros o camionetas, sus conocimientos mecánicos también ayudaron a reparar un tractor que había estado averiado desde hace años y guardando polvo en el granero, un par de motores de lancha de los amigos de Rafael y Philip, incluso electrodomésticos entre otras cosas.

Así que era listo, demasiado listo, demasiados conocimientos en su cabeza, pero nada directamente relacionado con la persona que era o fue. Bien, tenía la suficiente modestia para no considerarse un genio a pesar de los elogios que recibió después de ver que era un hombre mucho más útil de lo que parecía a simple vista. 

Podía decir que estaba feliz, orgulloso pero modesto por saber tantas cosas que al final le eran útiles para pagar a sus benefactores y ganar algo de dinero extra, pero también estaba algo aterrado, ¿Cómo es que podía recordar todas esas cosas y no su verdadero nombre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me puse a investigar un poco el universo de la película de Big Hero 6 para explicar la existencia de San Francisco convertido en este San Fransokyo.   
> Al parecer decidieron que en el terremoto de 1906 que destruyo la ciudad inmigrantes japoneses ayudaron a su reconstrucción volviéndola más avanzada tecnológicamente y resistente a terremotos, así nació San Fransokyo.


End file.
